


How Did We Get Here?

by QuarterCirclePunch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterCirclePunch/pseuds/QuarterCirclePunch
Summary: A man sits at his computer playing a game. The time is 9:35 P.M. In a few short minutes, something will happen to him. Something that neither he nor anyone else whom this has happened to will be able to explain. Soon he will go to sleep and awake in an entirely new world. A world he knows very well, yet has never truly been to. And, when he wakes up, there will be one question on his mind, and one alone:"How did we get here?"





	How Did We Get Here?

A man sits in a dark room in front of a computer. The time is currently 9:35 P.M. and it is approximately 44 degrees Fahrenheit outside. The man is playing a game with 3 friends over the internet. They are all having fun, when he decides he should probably get off soon, as it is fairly late already. His friends agree, saying they should all come back tomorrow, where they will attempt to gather 4 full sets of armor.

This is where our story begins: A man and his friends, having just finished their game, are each heading to their beds to sleep for the night. However, they will not get much sleep, for they will encounter a slight problem: the world, as they know it, will no longer be accessible to them. Soon, we will see why.

Our protagonist slowly shuffles towards his bedroom, where he falls directly onto his bed, falling asleep nearly instantly. A few moments later, his computer turns back on and emits a white glow which engulfs the entire inside of the house. Suddenly, he wakes up. His eyes struggle to adjust to the bright sunlight. He looks around. Everything seems somewhat normal; he's in his bed, inside his house. But when he looks closer, he realizes something is wrong...

He has somehow entered the game he was playing just minutes ago.

He jumps out of his bed, and notices his arms, which resemble the arms of the character he was using in the game. He runs outside, through his game-textured house, and stares at the square trees, the square grass, and the square animals. He looks around for a while, and notices a nametag above him.

"Player One"

He tries to figure out what has happened, and comes to the conclusion he must be dreaming. So he looks around, and finds a beach. Then, doing what any person would do if they were dreaming, he jumps out into the ocean to see if he can fly.

He cannot.

He slowly swims up to the surface, and realizes all of his clothes are dry. Then he goes back inside and tries to figure out how this could possibly have happened. He tries desperately, but cannot think of an answer. Then, before he realizes it, it has become nighttime. He goes to his bed, and tries to sleep, but the second he tries, a message appears in front of him:

"You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby."

He realizes what he has to do.

He looks around for the supposed monster, when he comes across a zombie.

He punches it as hard as he can, and somehow eventually kills the zombie. He then goes back to bed, and finally goes to sleep, with one singular question on his mind:

"How did we get here?"


End file.
